


Wrong Turn

by nathen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MinWon - Freeform, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathen/pseuds/nathen
Summary: "It's a long drive to Vegas. So why don't we take one wrong turn tonight?"





	

Mingyu stepped on the gas as they gunned down the Interstate. In the backseat, Wonu looked up, but didn't say anything. He kept on typing in his laptop.  
Wonu's business demanded that he make a weekly trip to the City of Angels from his hometown New Jersey City. It was a long ride, but someone has to do it. He didn't want to move there, so he posted a notice for a driver wiling to go on the long ride with him four times a week.  
Ever since he hired the young driver, Wonu has been feeling his eyes on him. Not that he minded, of course. But he should keep his eyes on the road, even on a deserted road like this.  
They do not see each other aside from the inside of the car. They rode in silence, although Wonu would sometimes catch Mingyu humming some popular song. Sometimes, they would grab a bite to eat, stopping over at the heaven-sent McDonald's along the way.  
As they neared the familiar lights of Hollywood, the gazes would intensify. Wonu felt as if he were under lights brighter than those of the Hollywod sign.  
He wasn't bothered. On the other hand, he was surprised the tall, funny, handsome boy hasn't asked to sleep with him yet. He had been waiting since six weeks into the arrangement, when he first noticed the glances.  
As Wonu got out of the car, he felt Mingyu's hand hold his. He turned around, only to be kissed full on the lips.  
Mingyu's free hand cupped Wonu's cheek. They kissed slowly and sweetly, small, shy, innocent kisses.  
Mingyu was the first to pull away. Wonu opened his eyes, blushing.  
"Good night, sir," Mingyu smiled as he let go of Wonu.  
He shakingly went up to his empty house, wishing he had the voice to bring Mingyu up with him as well.  
Their ride back to New Jersey was quiet. The glances were gone. Halfway through the trip, Mingyu started cracking jokes. Wonu smiled in relief. Mingyu took it as if he were amused by his jokes and they became cornier and cornier until they both lapsed into an awkward silence. None was said between them until they got to New Jersey.  
The next weeks was more than what Wonu could bear. They fell into their usual routine before the kiss happened. Wonu thought that Mingyu would be more aggressive towards him, but it didn't happen. Nothing exciting happened.  
Wonu got a little impatient at one point and cornered Mingyu at the restroom in one of the rest stops. But he can't get himself to do it. Mingyu gazed at him, the same gaze he gave for almost one year now.  
Wonu was ashamed of himself. How could he have done something so low? Of course he was just looking for a good time. He didn't really like him. There was no meaning to that kiss.  
Mingyu started the car and drove down the long stretch of the Interstate. Wonu couldn't look up from his phone. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.  
Then, he felt the car change direction. He looked up. Mingyu's gaze was on him, that same gaze he had fallen for.  
"It's a long drive to Vegas. So why don't we take one wrong turn tonight?"  
Wonu's ears started feeling warm. His face was warm. His body was warm.  
Mingyu pulled into the motel parking lot. He looked back at the frozen man at the backseat. But he was far from frozen in reality. His body was radiating heat enough to fill the car.  
Mingyu smirked. He got out of the car and opened Wonu's door. Wonu looked up at him, unsure of what to say.  
He quietly took Mingyu's outstretched hand. Mingyu led him up to their room, stroking the back of his hand.  
Wonu was at a loss. Time. Money. Reputation. None of those mattered now. What mattered to him is the man in front of him.  
Mingyu closed the door behind Wonu and pinned him to the wall. Mingyu kissed his ear.  
"Once I start... I won't stop."  
Wonu shivered. He gripped Mingyu's shirt sleeve. Wait, did he leave his coat in the car? Why the he--  
"Wonu."  
Wonu blinked. He looked up, and without thinking, pulled Mingyu down.  
Mingyu was surprised, but kissed Wonu hard. His tongue was all over his mouth.  
Wonu could feel his desire rising within him, and he was trying his best not to control it. Mingyu's carresses helped ease him out of his coat. Wonu fell backwards onto the bed, his arms splayed above his head.  
Mingyu loosened his tie. It was a priceless sight, Wonu coming undone by his own doing.  
Carefully, the taller man leaned down and unbuttoned the other's shirt using his teth. His hands were fumbling with Wonu's slacks.  
As it fell down around Wonu's ankles, he immediately closed them, embarrassed.  
Mingyu chuckles and nuzzled Wonu's skin.  
"I've dreamt of this for a long time," he said in his deep, sexy voice. Wonu whimpered. He had also secretly wanted this, but he did not have a guts to say it. Just as did not have the courage to say that he only hired Mingyu because he felt attracted to him.  
Tears threatened to fall from Wonu's eyes, and he placed his arms over his head.  
Mingyu had reached his prize, grasping it gently with his hands. Wonu moaned.  
Mingyu gently licked the tip, savoring the strong flavor in is mouth. Wonu tried his best not to moan. Slowly, teasingly, lovingly, Mingyu envelope the other in his mouth.  
"N-no..." Wonu moaned, his hands clutching the sheets. His head was spinning. What was happening to him?  
Mingyu sucked in more and more of Wonu. He didn't hesitate in pleasuring him using his mouth and tongue. It was heaven, to be able to touch him like this, taste him like this.  
But as Wonu was about to come, he pulled away, panting. Wonu gazed at him with his lustful eyes, a mixture or arousal and disbelief on his face. Mingyu got up and started removing his own clothes. Working on instinct, Wonu got up and pulled the taller man close to him.  
"Easy there..." Mingyu breathed, barely concealing his own hard-on. Wonu grasped him. Tentatively, he licked the entire length. It was intoxicating. He knew just what to do.  
Mingyu moaned aloud. He was not expecting Wonu to be this good. Every nerve was tingling with anticipation. It was hard to believe that it was his first time to do this.  
Wonu started bobbing his head. It was a good feeling... a great feeling to have him in his mouth. It was pure bliss. Mingyu was feeling something stir in his body, and he gently pulled Wonu's head away. The other looked up at him, begging, pleading to be fucked.  
Mingyu carefully positioned Wonu's body on the bed. Wonu held onto him, his will to move leaving his body. Mingyu owned him, only he can make him move.  
Mingyu uncapped the small bottle of lube, coated his fingers, and gently inserted a digit into Wonu, who only held onto him tighter.  
Wonu moaned with every movement. Mingyu was warm. His chest was hammering. His finger was making him feel all sorts of things. As Mingyu inserted another finger, Wonu began feeling full. He spread his legs more, giving the other more room to explore him.  
"You're relaxing..." Mingyu said softly into Wonu's ear.  
Wonu could only respond with a moan. He can hardly breathe. Mingyu's fingers were stretching him, filling him. It was nothing like he had ever felt before.  
Then, Mingyu removed his fingers and positioned himself in between Wonu's legs. The other blushed. He looked away and squeezed his eyes.  
"You can say no," Mingyu said, his voice mixed with a bit of hurt. Wonu bit his lip. He opened his eyes and directed all of his attention to the man ready to make love to him.  
"I-I'm just embarrassed... I-I have never done this before..."  
Mingyu leaned down and kissed him gently. Then, he slowly entered the man underneath him.  
Wonu moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Thanks to Mingyu's fingers, he was opening to him, there was no pain, nothing except pleasure.  
Had he dreamt of this? Of Mingyu holding him, moaning with him, making love to him over and over until nothing was left? His throat was dry, his body responding to every feather light touch. He was intoxicatingly in love with this man, and this, what they were doing, only made that realization grow deeper into his heart.  
As they climaxed together, Wonu said the words he longed to shout.  
"Saranghae... saranghae, Mingyu."  
The next morning, Wonu felt sore all over. Mingyu was walking towards him, carrying two mugs of steaming coffee. Wonu laid back down. Did last night really happen?  
Mingyu smiled, as if he knew what Wonu had in mind.  
"I've already cancelled your meetings for today, Wonu. You deserve a break."  
Wonu gratefully accepted the cup of coffee.  
"Did you take that wrong turn on purpose to give me a weekend off?"  
Mingyu smirked. He leaned down and kissed Wonu.  
"I purposely made the wrong turn to make you see the way I love you." 


End file.
